


Revenge

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Dirty Texting [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Kind of Sexting, Masturbation, Office masturbation, Playful Revenge, Public Masturbation, dirty talking, dirty texting, mirror, video taping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You had to work late at the office to work on some projects. When your phone buzzes, telling you that you got a message from your partner, you think it is a cat video. But no...it is much naughtier.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little taste of a series I am planning to write inspired to a post the fabulous louisvuittontrashbags on tumblr had made about Gladio sending naughty texts to his s/o. My muse grabbed it with her dirty hands and now wants to write at least 4 different stories - Cor, Ignis, Gladio, and Nyx. This isn’t one of the main stories, but just a little bit of fun and kind of a sequel of what I am planning for Ignis. Thanks to the usual suspects for inspiring me.

You busied yourself with work, all alone in the office as you were working on the night shift to get some projects done. Didn’t like it. Didn’t want to do it. But someone had to and this time, the sucker chosen was you. You rather be at home with your partner, watching a good movie while eating his delicious home cooking, but alas, life didn’t always work out the way you wanted to. What did lessen the ache though, was the sweet cash you got for working these hours. Better something than nothing. Your mind already conjuring up all the things you could do with the money.

A faint buzzing filled your ear, disturbing your train of thought, and your screen flashed to tell you that you had a new message. Picking it up, you tapped your screen.  _Ignis send you a video_  Your lips kicked up when you saw your partner’s name. Probably send you a cute cat video to make you smile while you worked. You had done that often for him as well.

Opening the file, you hit play and fully expected to giggle because a cute little animal did too cute things. But…what you saw had nothing to do with animals….and definitely had nothing to do with something  _cute_.

_The bedroom was dimly lit but still enough light to reveal the man taping himself using his phone and a body-length mirror. Dirty blond hair was styled neatly, prim glasses rested on an angular nose - hiding all-seeing green eyes that peaked over the edge of his horizontal phone._

_The man didn’t wear a stitch of clothes, the only suit he wore was the bare one of the day he was born. Orange-golden light cast shadows on a slender muscular body. Accentuating his lean muscles, especially the delicious v-line that pointed down his stomach._

_His cock stood fully erected, long fingers wrapped around the shaft. Something white glistered on the tip as the shaft looked wet as well. The hand stroked up and down the erection, each slide of the hand caused soft noises to fill the air. Moans. Little gasps. Soft grunts._

You blinked in shock as your mind finally truly registered what you were witnessing. Never in a million years did you imagine  _Ignis_  doing something as scandalous as taping himself masturbating. And not just angling his phone as he laid in bed, no. The bastard used a mirror to show you  _everything_. Putting on a show just for your eyes only.

_His hand kept stroking himself, thumb brushing over the tip and smearing his precum over his shaft. The sounds he made turned a little louder, deeper, rougher. Eyes burned like flames, staring into the mirror in a way that made you feel as if he stared right at you._

_“Mmmm…..Y/N,” he murmured under his breath as his hand sped up. Head falling back for a moment, the muscles in his throat standing taunt. Little drops of sweat trickled down his skin, making him look even more delicious and almost otherworldly_

Your own hand opened the fly of your pants and pushed into your panties. Your fingers met the slickness that moistened the fabric of your underwear. Teeth biting down on your lip as you suppressed a little whine, your cheeks feeling hot. For a second, your eyes darted around to make sure you were  _truly_  alone. Last thing you needed was a co-worker catching you touching yourself because of a video your lover had send you. Would just be your luck.

It added something to it all though. The thrill of possibly being caught, the slight anxiety of it. Seeing him touch himself so obscenely but fantastically. You knew why he was doing this. It was revenge of the little stunt you had pulled three weeks before. But fuck.  _Fuck_.

_He raised his head again, lowering the phone slightly so his face went into full view of the mirror. Those full sensual lips of his had pulled up in a smirk, his face almost arrogant. “Are you enjoying it, love?” He purred, the accented lilt darkening his voice. “Are you touching yourself?”_

How the fuck…off course he knew. It was Ignis  _Fucking_  Scientia. The man knew everything about you. Every little weakness. Every pleasure points. He knew you couldn’t resist the need to pleasure yourself as well.

Your fingers circled your clit, moving the slickness over it. Whimpering a bit loudly, you started to rub your clit directly. Your legs pulling up a bit as your back arched slightly.

Heat crawled through your veins like molten lava, your eyes glued to your phone again. You wanted to lick his skin, taste the sweat that trickled down the lines of his body. You wanted to press your body against his, replace your hand around his shaft and worship him. But all you could do was stroke yourself as you watched him chase his climax.

_His movements became faster, his jaw becoming slacker as he panted harder. He spread his legs wider as a flush decorated his cheeks. His actions affected him harder than expected. “Mmmm. It feels so good. Not as good as having your hand wrapped around my cock. Or your lips. Or the best of all your silk walls. You hug me so well, dearest. So possessively and needy.”_

_“It is like you’re made for me. Fitting me better than a custom-made glove.” He grunted as muscles flexed and twitched. Tongue darting over his lips as precum leaked out of his cock, dirtying the sheets below. But his hand kept gliding over his cock in a rapid manner._

_His cock looked even bigger than when he started, the tip a dark red colour. Ignis panted and moaned louder, his head lulling left and right almost uncontrollably as his balls drew up against his shaft. “Mmm. Sweetheart. Aaaah. Aaaah,” his voice became breathless, choppy as his face pulled into a grimace. Eyes closed and brows furrowed in concentration._

_“Oh **fuck** ,” he hissed as his body curled into itself a bit, back bowing as his hand squeezed his cock. Thick ropes off cum shot out of the tip, dirtying the sheets even more. His whole body vibrated in pleasure as he bared his teeth. The muscles in his thighs bunching and twitching. Abs flexing as his hand moved rapidly again, milking himself dry._

You came at the same time, biting your lip so hard you could taste a little bit of copper. Your legs pulling up as your hand got caught between your thighs. Wetness making a mess off your panties as you burned up, sweat covering every inch of you. Toes curling because of the orgasm. That  _damn_  man.

 _He released his cock and sat back, the video jostling a bit. Opening his eyes, he looked into the mirror again with a satisfied look. “I will see you in a bit, love,” he purred guttural, his eyes dark and dangerous. Giving you a wink, and the video went on black_.

You fell back in your chair, pulling your hand out of your pants – your juices sticking to your fingers. “You’re on, babe.”


End file.
